


Locked In

by darling_pet



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Annoyance, Asgard, Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Bars and Pubs, Bickering, Bitterness, Curiosity, F/M, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: When you and Loki don’t get along, Thor and his pals concoct a plan to get you two alone to hash it out.





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

_Oh great. The Royals have arrived._

They burst through the tavern’s door - Thor and his boisterous crew - all in good spirits despite not having started their happy hour. You wonder if maybe they’re only visiting this tavern to mingle with the common-folk of Asgard.

_Lucky us._

The dark-haired brother of Thor, Loki, trails in behind the loud group. Now there’s someone that plucks your last nerve every time. He’s a jerk with this tricks and magical powers, using them to torment people for fun. You don’t trust him as far as you can throw him.

Lady Sif nods to you across the room. She’s the most humble of them all and has been known to teach the women of Asgard combat skills. Including yourself.

Sif orders a large mead and pulls up a seat next to you on the bench at the back.

“(Y/N), do you fare well?” Sif asks.

“Yes, and yourself?”

“Yes, well, thank you.”

“I see you’ve brought the boys. And the Trickster.”

“I will admit, Loki has his… quirks,” your friend explains, sensing your animosity for him, “but he has his moments. You should at least get to know him.”

“No thanks.”

At that, Thor, the Warriors Three, and Loki sit down around you. Volstagg slams his giant mug down on the table, liquid and foam sloshing out.

“Lady (Y/N),” Loki acknowledges you. You roll your eyes.

“Ditch the honorifics, Your Highness. I am no Lady,” you inform him.

“I merely wished to-” he says through his teeth.

“-Excuse me.” You take your leave to the supply room to keep calm. What is it about him that drives you mad? You can’t place a finger on it. Nonetheless, the feeling is there.

The room’s door opens behind you, and you expect Sif to enter to tell you warriors don’t run away from a battle, but you find the silver-tongued god instead.

“Do you have a problem with me?” he asks sounding irked by your rudeness.

“What makes you ask such a question?” you fire sarcastically. Loki raises an eyebrow.

“I should warn you that you are speaking to a Prince.”

“Ha!” you laugh. “There it is. The entitlement.”

“You think you know everything about me?” His face reddens with frustration.

“I would say I know more than most,” you hint.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Loki frowns while crossing his arms.

“Hey-!” you yell. The supply room door closes with a _click_. You go to turn the handle only to find it’s locked.

You’re locked in.

With the infuriating Prince of Asgard.

“Help! Someone help!” you shout, banging on the door desperately.

“Pointless,” Loki says.

“Excuse me, Your _Highness_?”

“I said, ‘ _it’s pointless_.’ It was no accident. Those miscreants locked us in here on purpose.”

You press your ear to the door. Loki’s right. You had just overheard Thor state loudly that he hopes you tear his brother apart in here.

You just might tear everyone’s heads off at this point, frankly.

“I thought you were supposed to be the Trickster?” you say with a pout, “Not the drunk God of Thunder?”

“Thor can be… a _handful_. Especially when he drinks.”

“And you?” you ask. “What’s the God of Mischief like when he drinks? I’m assuming chaotic.”

“I refrain from consuming anything of the sort,” Loki admits, suddenly thoughtful, “Though I do love a good wine in moderation. The same cannot be said for _him_ , I’m afraid Thor knows no bounds.” He lets out a small laugh. You never knew this about Loki. Then again, you were never willing to learn.

Maybe now is the perfect time to do so. Maybe Sif was right all this time.

 

*

 

You and Loki spend a good couple hours in the supply room closet, but finding a way out has become a thing of the past. At present, you’re only learning more and more about each other, seeing as how there’s nothing more to do than talk. And honestly, you’re pleasantly surprised at what you’ve learned about him. In this time together, Loki has managed to show a side of him you’ve never even known.

 _How has he become this sweet and gentle?_ Could it be one of his many tricks or silver-tongued ways? Or maybe there are more layers to him than you initially thought?

_Maybe he’s not as treacherous as I thought he was._

There comes a silence at one point where neither of you knows what to say next.

“May I ask…” Loki eventually starts, “what did you mean when you said, ‘I know more than most.’?”

You pause, wondering if revealing this piece of information could result in your beheading.

“I know of your true heritage,” you confess.

“And you have yet to tell a soul? Because information of this magnitude would be-”

“-It’s not my secret to tell, Loki. It’s safe with me.”

Loki’s eyes soften and your honesty. “Thank you, (Y/N).”

You merely nod. The Prince leans back against the wall, looking up awkwardly, which is a word you never thought you’d use for the slick and proper Royal. _He is really quite sweet, actually…_

You hesitantly kiss him on the cheek, but only because he wasn’t being a total ass of a bilsnipe. Or maybe it’s the few goblets of mead you had had finally getting to you. Or perhaps he’s found his way to your heart.

Loki looks shocked at your action as if the thought of a kiss had never occurred to him before. The two of you are still quite close in proximity, and something must take over the god because, without any further notice, Loki pecks your lips with his. He pulls back and surveys you, to witness your reaction. You aren’t exactly sure what he sees, but he goes back in for another kiss, and it’s more experimental - longer and searching.

Though, the moment is cut short when the door to the broom closet opens up. You don’t even have time to process how you truly feel about the raven-haired Prince because a series of gasps break you both from your moment, turning your heads to the sudden prying eyes.

“I… did not expect this,” Thor says, disappointed in not seeing a brawl.

“I did,” Sif confesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Requests: "Loki x Asgardian reader where they meet and don’t like each other. So there friends lock them in a room and they find out and they find out things about each other. And the reader knows Loki is a frost giant and tells him. Also the reader kisses Loki and he kiss her back."
> 
> "Loki x Asgardian reader where they don’t like each other and get locked in a room. In which there friends lock them. They talk about why they don’t like each or something. Then somewhere in the story The reader kisses Loki on the cheek and Loki then goes for a small kiss on the lips . And it’s a quick kiss. Then there friends let them out."


End file.
